


Sleep on it

by unsungyellowraincoat



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungyellowraincoat/pseuds/unsungyellowraincoat
Summary: ”I can’t deal with you right now,” Isak says, turning his head away. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”A gratuitous drabble for Skam fic week day 2.





	Sleep on it

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes this is very short and yes i should have used this time to work on my wip, but i really wanted to participate in the fun even just a little bit. the theme of the day is bed sharing. tumblr post for this thing is [here](https://isaksbestpillow.tumblr.com/post/164221038413/skam-fic-week-day-2).

”I can’t deal with you right now,” Isak says, turning his head away. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“We don’t have a couch, babe,” Even says, reaching out to stroke Isak’s bare back. The touch is safe and familiar, and for a second Isak instinctively leans into it.

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the floor,” he says, grabbing his pillow and his duvet before slumping onto the floor.

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

Isak lets out a huff of breath and reaches up to fumble for the switch of the night-lamp. “Good night,” he says as he flicks the switch.

“Isak,” Even groans from his side of the bed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you first before saying yes, I realize that now. It was an ass move, and I totally get that you’re mad at me. Fuck,  _I’m_  mad at me. So could you please get up from the floor and talk this out?”

“We’ve talked. Now let’s sleep,” Isak says, clenching the duvet in his fists. His eyes remain open, sometimes blinking.

“Isn’t it cold on the floor?”

“No,” Isak says dryly, turning his back toward the bed. “It’s  _perfect_.”

“At least take my duvet.”

“I don’t need your duvet.”

“How about I’ll give you half of it?” Even asks, and without giving Isak time to respond starts to turn the duvet sideways so that a corner of it brushes Isak’s stomach.

“Now you’re gonna get cold.”

“I’ll think hot thoughts,” Even says with a chuckle. “Like sucking you off in a sauna in the sun.”

Isak rolls his eyes even though he knows Even can’t see him. “I’m still mad though.”

“I know,” Even says softly, and the sheets rustle like he’s moving closer to Isak’s side of the bed. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to come, I’ll make something up.”

Isak rolls onto his side and studies the outline of Even’s open palm on the side of the bed, the way his fingers quiver ever so slightly as Isak’s eyes adjust to the dark. “I never said I won’t come.”

“You’ll come?”

“I don’t have a proper suit,” Isak says. “I never really had the suit talk with my, uhh, parents.”

“We’ll get you one,” Even simply says.

Isak smiles to himself. “Okay.”

“Wanna know what I’m thinking about right now?”

“You’re gonna tell me whether I want it or not.”

Even laughs. “You. In a suit. Sucking me off in a sauna in the sun.”

“If that’s one of your movie ideas, at least change my name.”

“First I gotta figure out how to do the CGI. Or maybe a cardboard sun? Keep it vintage.”

“Hey?”

“I’m listening.”

“You did remember to buy toilet paper today, right?”

“I thought you said you’d buy it?”

“I did? Shit.”

“More like no shit because we don’t have any toilet paper.”

“No shit.”

“No shit.”

“Remind me to buy it tomorrow?”

“Remind me too.”

“Deal.”

“Deal,” Even says, and then it becomes quiet, only the trickles of their breathing filling the darkness of the room.

“Um, Even?” Isak whispers, propping himself up on one elbow. “Are you asleep?”

“I’m awake. Are you?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Is the floor too hard?”

“It’s not that,” Isak says. “Just that you’re too far away.”


End file.
